


For Gold, Glory, and Coin

by dreaminforhope



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Ameria is a trans female, Ameria/ Ta'Bihilia, Ameria/ Ta'Bihilia/ Loreli, Ameria/Loreli, Drow, Evil Pirates - Freeform, F/F, Fantasy Violence, Half Elf, Halfling, Lesbians, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tabaxi, Trans Female Character, cthulhu - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, moon elf, wood elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminforhope/pseuds/dreaminforhope
Summary: The land of Zivila, where the old and new Gods are worshiped and a horrifying power is being gathered in the south and men fight over trade routes, land, and power. Air cities float overhead, having been pulled into the sky when the gods still walked the earth, now dragons command the skies and an ancient evil regains power in the south. Join our intrepid heroes on their journey to discover the truth.
Relationships: original D&D character/ original D&D character/ original D&D character





	For Gold, Glory, and Coin

The land of Zivila, where the old and new Gods are worshipped and a horrifying power is being gathered in the south and men fight over trade routes, land, and power. Air cities float overhead, having been pulled into the sky when the gods still walked the earth. They are now considered military superpowers and major hubs for trade, education and religion. Linveria is considered to be one of the largest sea traders on Zivila with a booming textile, spice, and tea industry and has sovereignty over most of the sky cities. Airships and lighting trains have become the preferred method of travel across the continent, allowing people to travel from one edge to another with relative ease. The Conquerant was one of those ships, a massive 12 sailed passenger airship that had departed from the major port city of Gaeby to the capital of Linveria. One of the largest sky cities, called Arcsall, is currently over the Fell Keeper Plains past the Alabaster Peaks. The trip was estimated to take about a week as long as the weather remained favorable as they passed through the Alabaster Peaks, which were rapidly approaching on the horizon. This particular vessel supported three different levels of passengers: the uppermost levels, reserved for the very wealthy and nobility, the next level, which housed mostly merchants, government officials or those that could afford some luxuries. On the bottom level were the common folk that mingled with the crew in communal bunks and large shared spaces. 

On the main deck sailors ran back and forth accomplishing their jobs and carefully avoiding those that meandered on the deck to admire the stunning view. Captain Threncher lorded over the wheel and watched over the crew with his first mate to his side. The captain was a large orcish man with long sharp tusks, a bright smile, and a deep belly laugh he often shared with others. What he lacked in outward intimidation he made up for with his nearly seven feet of height, rippling muscles, and a massive long sword that he kept strapped to his back. His first mate was a black tabaxi adorned in leather armor with two short swords kept at his hips. He was also tall, but much more lithe than his captain. He kept a keen eye on those that he was over and was known for being strict but fair. The air was cool and calm as they started the careful maneuver of navigating the dangerously narrow channels of the Alabaster Peaks. 

“It’s quiet today Captain,” the tabaxi spoke, his voice tinged with suspicion, they had yet to see any animals or movement on the mountains. Not even birds had flown by.

“Well winter is coming, most critters head into the Plains for food and warmth,” Captain Threncher spoke calmly, seemingly unconcerned. 

“Even in the dead of winter there are still raptors and large predators still traverse the mountains in search of food,” the tabaxi bristled, trying to stress his point as his tail swished anxiously, “We haven’t even seen hints of the giants or yetis’s, and they never leave the mountains.”

“Are you doubting your captain Abidemi? After all of these years traveling together,” Captains Threnchers voice was teasing, but he gave a firm look across the deck. “Besides, we wouldn’t want to scare some of the fairer folk.”

Abidemi looked towards his captain and saw a large man in a fanciful coat escorting a slimmer man in an elegant suit on his arm as the larger man gestured dramatically at the scenery. His ears flattened against his head; nobility. One of the most difficult aspects of this job was keeping the nobles happy while also trying to keep everyone else alive. 

“Of course captain, I’m sorry,” he gave a nod to his captain and went back to scanning the mountain sides for any signs of life.

Below the top deck were the rooms dedicated to the rich and noble. These rooms were large and opulent with the finest linens, food, entertainment, and views that the ship could provide. In one of these lavish rooms a light blue skinned elven woman with pink, curled hair stood by the window, looking forlorn as she stared at the stunning landscape that passed by. She wore a bright white, ruffled lace blouse with a full silk skirt that showed the barest hint of her petticoat underneath. Her fingers and wrists were adorned with jewelry. Her handmaiden sat nearby in a high back chair, needle work in hand. She was a half-elf with tan skin and dark auburn hair kept up in a braid on her head. She had green eyes and a smattering of freckles across her face. She wore a practical outfit: a cream blouse with only minor frills, a plaid waistcoat adorned with a brooch with a noble house symbol, and complimentary walking skirt of medium fullness. The noble woman let out an exaggerated sigh as the handmaiden continued her work.

“Tell me Lady Ta’Bhilia, what troubles you so?” the handmaiden said, clearly uninterested.

“It’s so boring being cooped up in here!” the noble woman stomped across the room before dramatically flinging herself onto the soft bed, “Oh Lillit I can’t wait till we are home and I can frolic through the streets without a care in the world!”

“And by frolic you mean cause total and utter chaos for those around you?” Lillit looked up at Ta’Bhilia with a scornful look.

They stared at each other for a moment before breaking into uncontrollable giggles. They had been friends, companions, for far too long to still have that stuffy of a relationship. They were coming from the port to bring important textile samples to Ta’Bhilia’s father, Lord Evanfader, one of the most prominent and popular textile producers in the country. The length and seriousness of the trip was starting to take a toll on Ta’Bhilia, who was rather chaotic by nature with her umbrella and over sized witch hat. 

“But I swear to the gods if we don’t get off this blasted ship soon I’m going to set the place on fire,” she dropped her fake dramatic tone.

“Don’t worry, my lady. I’ll add fuel,” Lillit said, going back to stabbing at her project. 

The next floor down, the rooms were dramatically smaller. These rooms were barely large enough to house one full bed, a small writing desk with a chair, and, unfortunately, had no window. In one of these rooms, a tall drow woman sat at the desk, scribbling her daily field reports in a journal to be turned in when she reached the capital. She wore simple clothes: a linen shirt, simple vest with the symbol of the military, an eagle with outstretched wings encircled by a stem of flax and a branch of tea leaves, black pants and practical boots. She had medium gray skin, sharp features, striking violet eyes with cat slit pupils and short white hair. Her leg bounced nervously as she wrote. She was to deliver important documents from Admiral Iroh about the movements, activities, and theorized attacks of Cal Aminity, one of the most feared and wanted pirates in this part of the ocean. They were to be given to Luisa Ahmed, the right hand of the sovereign of Linveria Nunilana Constanaia. She had been warned by her handler that there would likely be an attempt to intercept the transportation of these documents. If successful, it would be catastrophic for the country. 

A firm knock on her door pulled her out of these thoughts.

“Meal time Ms. Ameria!” a familiar male voice called from the other side of the door. 

Ameria opened the door to see a cheerful, ruddy cheeked, halfling man with messy brown hair and mischievous green eyes holding a tray of food. This has become their routine the last few days after he found out she was sitting in her room eating rations because she wouldn’t leave. He had heard that some folks found it very difficult to leave their houses and figured Ameria had a similar affliction. After all, everyone deserves a good, hot meal. 

“Thank you,” her voice was soft as he passed the tray into her gloved hands.

“Of course! There’s some baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and a roll,” he beamed proudly before giving her a short bow, “The least we can do for someone such as yourself, protecting us common folk.”

He turned and moved quickly down the hall as she closed her door and sat to eat. When she unwrapped her napkin she found a small, slightly crushed, fruit tart. 

The bottom floors of the ship were the most lively and crowded. Loud voices, music, laughter and boisterous storytelling mixed into one concofinous sound. Here, the crew mingled freely with the passengers and there were no assigned rooms, just massive shared rooms with stacked bunks. Children ran around screaming, playing games, and generally making more chaos than already present. A small halfling sat on one of the rope bunks, watching over some halfling sized bags and some most certainly NOT halfling sized bags. A long bow, almost as tall as herself, leaned against the wall. She had pale skin, rosy lips, and long dark lashes framing copper brown eyes. Long, black hair tumbled in large waves down to her hips. She wore a simple chemise with a supportive over gown made of a beautiful wool with embroidered details. Over it was a fine linen apron with large pockets and a bit of lace edging. Across the room a tall, young elven man was trying to precariously make his way through the throngs of other passengers with two plates of food. He was tall and lanky with light brown hair that fell into his eyes slightly. His skin was lightly tanned and his eyes were dark green with gold flecks. He wore a loose green tunic tied with a brown sash, simple pants and sturdy, leather boots that were stamped with the elven filigree.. He wore a pleasant smile on his face as he finally made it back to his companion, handing the halfling her plate. 

“Thank you Alok,” the halfling woman beamed brightly, “It’s always a mad house at the food line.”

“No problem Loreli, happy to help,” Alok spoke around the food already in his mouth and gave her a polite nod.

The food on this level was simple fare, made from the leftovers of the upper two floors in order to make the ships food stores last as long as possible. It usually consisted of a hearty stew of meats and root vegetables, bread, and either rice or potatoes to help fill them up. She was surprised with how comfortable she had become with her companion across from her. They had only met a few days prior when they boarded the Conquernat. They decided that they would travel together since the both of them were unfamiliar with the capital and for their mutual safety. Alok was traveling to the capital because, for the last few months, he had been experiencing vivid visions of a woman bathed in moonlight asking for his help. This strange woman matched the traditional description of Selune, the elven goddess of the moon and Arcsall had the oldest temple to Selune in Liveria. He traveled from the Everfall Woods in the far east, where he was learning about the ways of the natural world, to Gaeby, the closest airship dock in the south. He had never been somewhere as urban and crowded as Gaeby and was apprehensive about what the capital would be like. 

Loreli was a resident of Gaeby and a prominent member of the tinkering and technology guild that was based there. She was going to the capital to arrange a trade with the forge and mining guild to trade more high quality ore and materials for the new technology that they were creating. She was considered the best choice for the meeting as she was well on her way to becoming a master artisan and had apprenticed to one of the 9 great masters in Liveria. While she was interested in the creation of clockwork pieces and musical devices, she was also learning to create the new wave of technology to assist the army and navy. She had also been called to the temple of Melora to receive her official calling as a cleric to the Wildmother. A few months earlier she had abruptly developed divine magic and felt the calling of nature and the Wildmother in her soul. They sat for awhile discussing their plans for when they reached the capital and the sights they would experience there. Arcsall was going to be full of new opportunities and surprises for them. 

Suddenly there was a loud crack of what sounded like thunder and the ship took a hard lurch, throwing everyone to the side with the clattering of suitcases, plates and silverware. 

Up on the main deck chaos was starting to erupt as four large griffins landed on the deck, each carrying two riders with dark leather armor wielding two wicked looking scimitars. The captain let out a deep, dark laugh as he drew the sword on this back and pointed it at the newcomers.

“Looks like we have a bunch of pirates, boys!”Captain Threncher yelled out to his crew.

Air pirates were not unheard of, but it was rather bold for them to attack a ship of this size. The Conqureant had a variety of canons and heavy ballista to defend against incursion. In the event of boarding, the crew was prepared to defend the ship and it’s passengers until the bitter end. The crew readied themselves, pulling out their swords and preparing their crossbows with big grins on their faces. Abidemi pulled out his two swords and got into a defensive stance beside his captain. The riders stepped off the griffons with relaxed postures and swords yet to be drawn. Then, the air became electrified with the scent of burning ozone. Then there was a loud snap of thunder and a giant blue dragon rose up over the starboard side of the ship and landed on the deck with a menacing growl. In its claws, it carried 8 more soldiers and a drow woman with two swords strapped to her sides rode on its back. Silence fell over the deck as she gracefully leapt from the dragon's back down into the midst of sailors with shocked expressions on their faces. For a moment they all stared at each other, the drow woman leering at the captain with an unspoken challenge.


End file.
